Last of the CreepyPasta
by DarkJeneral
Summary: In an AU where what we know as CreepyPasta characters only exist due to the power of an individual known as The Gamer, some of these powerful beings decide that it is better to fight on the side of the humans. Who is right? Which side will win? Will both answers be the same? Rated M for violence and possible fluff later on. Includes several OC's. (On hiatus)
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

Since the beginning of time, there have existed special people with special abilities. Often seen in legend and myth, they are the best of heroes, and the worst of villains.

Such a story has been told before.

However, this story is different. Instead of the many such people and creatures, such as has been told before, there was only one.

The Gamer.

Since time began, he's taunted humanity with death, giving power to those he approves of, and often killing those whom he sees as opponents. Those who have risen as legends are those whom he grants power to, who then grant his wishes, or defy him.

Those who defied him died. There were simply too many of those of us who believe in his vision to fight against, with any hope for success.

We consider ourselves honored that such a powerful person should consider us worthy of his consideration. However, the "Humans", as they still insist we are not, did not approve of us, and what we stand for.

Nearly three millennia ago, a man appeared in the Middle East who rejected our ideas, and instead suggested a regimen of kindness and love. Though The Gamer quickly had him killed, his ideas quickly caught hold, and his disciples ran rampant throughout the world, insisting that our kind was a plague on "their Lord's" world.

The fools did not understand The Gamer's power, at first. Once they did, they began turning the less vigilant of us with tales of how we would be forgiven for our past sins. After that, they began using those traitors to turn more of us, and it quickly turned into a civil war.

However, humanity has always been good at adapting. With them on the opposing side, our forces were extinguished almost as quickly as the traitors' lives of old used to be.

The best of us quickly hid away in the dark places of the world, waiting for the time to reappear and take vengeance on the traitors. One by one, however, we were sought out and slaughtered like animals. For man fears what he does not understand, and fears even more that which does not want to be understood.

The last of us now live here, in what we are told was once called the Carlsbad Caverns.

And so we wait for The Gamer's orders, to strike back at those who have taken so many from us.

And so we wait.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for reading this prologue to my first FanFiction! As it is my first, I'd appreciate if you would be kind in your reviews, but if something is dreadfully off, or makes no sense, please bring it to my attention!**

 **I will do my best to reference specific background stories when they're brought up, such as Jane the Killer from Wattpad's LadyMaryEvangeline, and I would appreciate it if you would keep me responsible on the off chance I forget to do so.**

 **Thanks a bunch! Happy reading to you and yours!**

 **- _DarkJeneral_**


	2. Chapter 1: Survival

**Chapter 1: Survival**

* * *

As the little ones ran out of his room, cheering the rather terrifying story he had just told them, Mike began cleaning up the small room. He grinned at the enthusiasm still echoing through the tunnels outside. There were so few of the younger members left, the four that remained were to be enjoyed and cherished while they remained so.

The smile on his face faded, as he remembered the tragic events of the last few years. As much as the story was a tale to get the Fearful Four's imaginations flowing, there were few parts of the story that were not factual.

He looked down as the image of a dark-haired youth with deep green eyes sprang, unbidden, to mind. He shook his head, banishing the picture of his fallen friend, once more, from his mind.

"You're not the only one who's lost people," said the young man in the doorway. Mike looked up, irritated.

"You HAVE to stop reading my mind, Marion," he said. The youth laughed.

"And you have to stop insinuating that I want to," he joked. Mike laughed along, as Marion stepped into the room. With his not-quite-black skin and glowing yellow eyes, most Humans would run away in fear of him. However, in this place of solace, Marion's appearance was hardly unusual. In fact, in comparison to the Tall Man, Marion was comfortingly normal.

Mike shook off the thought of the Tall Man, choosing instead to think of the constantly bothersome dirt layer covering the rocky floor.

"You O.M. types are always so easy to read," Marion continued, sitting on what seemed like thin air. "Your thoughts are so clearly written across your faces, I have no need to read minds. In fact, I don't know if I CAN read minds."

Marion smiled, as if at a joke only he could hear. "You wanna find out?" He burst out with his strange, almost silent, laughter again, but Mike had stopped listening, and was once again lost in thought.

The gray youth, noticing Mike's silence, took another step forward, raising his arms slightly from their place at his sides.

"Mike-" Marion began, but got no further, as Mike focused his gaze directly at him, and one hand went to his belt, where a single knife hung, even as the other hand continued sweeping. Marion backed off, putting his hands on top of his head. A confrontation with Mike in this temperament could only end with one of them getting hurt, or worse.

Mike studied Marion's eyes closely, looking for something, The Gamer knows what. Then, he nodded once, in the direction of the door, before his attention refocused on his uninterrupted task.

Marion walked back down the tunnel, upset at this most recent communication failure. There had been a time when he and Mike had been like brothers, but after the attack two years ago… things had changed between them.

Still unsettled, but determined not to show it, Marion sat down on the steps of the underground courtyard to watch the Fearful Four play. "Cops and Killers" was a very common game, and it was always a race to pick first, as the position of Cop was always wanted by all.

Sally, the "Cop" for this game, always threw herself fully into the position, being as needlessly cruel in finding and punishing the "Killers" as she could be.

Marion smiled in her direction, knowing the intuitive little girl would feel it. Sure enough, she paused long enough in her stern rant at Ara to give him a stiff nod before going back to the game, never breaking character.

Marion nodded, satisfied, and stood up, shedding the dust and dirt that never seemed to stick to him. He looked at the tunnel on his left, which lead to the room he shared with Luke. He considered simply returning there, to talk psychology with his roommate over a game of chess, but he knew he had a job to do.

With a heavy sigh, Marion turned toward the tunnel that they all usually pretended did not exist. As he reached the mouth, he felt eyes watching him, and turned to see Sally, once more gazing into his very soul. Her eyes already knowing much more than a girl of eight should, she nodded once, gratefully, before turning, once more, back to the game.

Marion faced the dark tunnel fearfully, noting the slightly blue light that barely shone around the edges of the door at the end of the hallway. It seemed few others could see this little bit of light. Just one more plus to having such extremely heightened senses.

Slowly, he moved toward the door, scanning the light cautiously for… actually, he wasn't entirely sure WHAT he was looking for.

Reaching the door, he raised his hand and swallowed hard before knocking three times. It opened silently, and he reluctantly slipped inside. The door at once swung shut behind him, again completely silent.

Marion looked around nervously, waiting for someone to speak up. Suddenly, there was movement in the shadows, and he jumped away, raising his hands in front of him, reflexively.

Immediately, his arms were clamped to his sides, and his fingers became rigid, as unseen hands kept him still.

"You dare to use your power, here, in our room?" A dark voice hissed. Marion, though terrified, spoke up.

"Sorry, Father," he said. "It was only reflex. I promised that I would never use my abilities against you, and I will hold to that promise." Though the arms did not loosen their hold, the voice sounded much less angry, and more like its normal self, with its next word.

"Speak."

"I simply came to report that the young ones are doing well," Marion said, not daring to move. "Sally, especially, will be ready, soon." There was a pause, and then the arms released their hold.

"That is, indeed, very good news," said the voice, and Marion, at last relaxed, knowing he was in the clear. He watched as the slim, 12-foot tall figure of his "father" walked to the chair now visible in front of him, and sat down.

"Father?" Marion spoke up, again, swallowing his fear.

"You may speak," the man said, looking down at him. Marion hesitated, but then plunged into his question.

"May I watch the proceedings, this time?" Instantly, his father hunched over, his white, featureless face glowing slightly in the dim lighting, so Marion was looking directly into his father's nonexistent eyes.

After what seemed an eternity, the Tall Man straightened.

"I will ask The Gamer."

Marion almost bounced with excitement, and barely restrained himself from bolting before being excused.

As he ran back down the tunnel, Marion shuddered. If talking to Father was that terrifying, he would hate to directly contact The Gamer.

The Tall Man, relaxing back into his chair, also shuddered. It was that time again. Time to contact The Gamer.

But this time would be the last.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! If you've gotten this far, thanks for not giving up on me, already! I hope it will get better a little further in,**

 **The only background reference I have for you is Doomsday Experiment Number 263 from Deviantart's Delucat.**

 **The next chapter will go through an important lesson between mentor and student, so hope you enjoy that!**

 **Happy reading to you and yours!**

 **- _DarkJeneral_**


	3. Chapter 2: Changes

**Chapter 2: Changes**

* * *

As everyone prepared themselves for the ceremony, there were none who took their appearance lightly. As much as they respected the Tall Man, The Gamer was another beast, entirely, and deserved to be treated as an honored guest.

Mike always took extreme care in his appearance, but tonight was special, as he brushed his already-spotless tuxedo until it looked perfectly new, and placed the smiley-face pin on his lapel. His blue eyes glowed in excitement as he picked up his long-disused mask, complete with his trademark blood-smeared smile, and began to polish its well-worn surface.

A knock at the door drew his attention, though there was no pause in his task.

"Come in, Sally." The door hesitantly creaked open a crack, and Sally slowly walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, cautiously, avoiding Mike's eye.

"Yes, I did," he replied, finally putting his beloved disguise on the bedside table. He paused briefly, and then continued.

"Sally, we Macht have a long history, and I wanted to share a bit more of that with you than I did in class."

"Well, shouldn't the others…" Mike cut Sally off.

"The others are being told this same information by their mentors, so don't worry about them." Sally nodded, accepting this explanation.

"When we first started, there was much confusion. Not only did the Humans misunderstand what was going on, we did not know what was happening, ourselves, so we could not explain. This caused any explanation we came up with to be seen as an excuse, later on. That started a war, which continues to this day.

"One of the main confusions was that, though we were all similar in the fact that our physical appearance was changed, and we were given our powers, there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to what power or powers a particular individual would get, or why.

"That was then, however. Now, we know better.

"As I've told you in class, there are six kinds of Macht. However, I did not tell you what those six kinds are. I shall now attempt to explain to you the difference.

"The least powerful are the U.M., or Unchanged Macht. These types have no particular changes in their appearance, and they only have powers that enhance their fighting abilities. The only U.M. yet surviving, that we know of, is Will, due to the unfortunate fact that they are simply more easily killed than the rest of us.

"Second are Humanoid Macht. Like Unchanged Macht, these unique individuals have no visible changes. However, they can have any of a wide variety of powers, though they are still not usually very strong in using those powers.

"Third are the Mutant Macht. These Macht are rather strange, because their only power is in their physical appearance, such as sharp teeth, claws, wings, a tail, or even multiple tails. However, Mutant Macht can still hide these things and pass off as humans, which is why they are a different classification.

"Fourth are the O.M., or Ocular Macht, of which I am one. We, also, can have a large variation of power types. However, unlike U.M. and H.M. types, our Macht Signature is not hidden within. Instead, our Signature resides in our eyes. This can be any number of things, from glowing eyes, to eyes that change color, to a sudden lack of eyes, at all. However, this is often easily covered up with sunglasses or other simple forms of disguise.

"The Physical Macht are next. These unique individuals still have their original human body as a foundation, but have certain characteristics that mark them as Macht. Such characteristics include skin and hair of inhuman colors, horns, and strange markings that look a bit like tattoos. These Macht may or may not also have changes to their eyes, but, either way, they are not classified any differently.

"Last, and usually most powerful, there are the Inhuman Macht. These people have surpassed looking human, at least in their attack form, and are usually among the most powerful of all Macht. One good example is Father."

"Aaah," Sally said, brightening from her previous confusion. "Okay, that makes sense."

"I'm glad," Mike sighed, relieved that the most difficult part was over. "Now, we've found that your preference of how much you WANT to change has a profound influence over how The Gamer's power affects you.

"Also, your current abilities factor an enormous amount into what your power type will be. When you put that together with your dislike for your current form, it determines what classification you become."

"Can you give me an example?" Sally asked, tilting her head slightly to one side. Mike thought for a moment.

"Ara, your classmate," he began. Sally nodded eagerly, and leaned forward. "She hates humanity with a vengeance, meaning that she will most probably not be an Unchanged, Humanoid, or Ocular Macht. Given the extremity of her hatred, it's possible she won't even be a Mutant Macht. Given that Inhuman Macht are extremely rare, I can conclude that she will probably become a Physical Macht.

"Her most noticeable abilities are hiding, traps, blitz attacks, and climbing. I consider what kind of features may enhance all these things, and the main kind of creature that comes immediately to mind as possibly compatible is the feline, or cat, family."

"I see," Sally smiled, excited by the sudden image of her friend and playmate with fur, claws, and fangs.

Mike finally stood, roughly ruffling Sally's already disheveled hair. She smiled brightly up at him through the blond strands that hung everywhere, and giggled. Resisting the returning grin that tugged at the corner of his lips, Mike tried to remain serious.

"The main reason I told you this, Sally," he said, kneeling to look her in the eye, "is that you are already powerful. Your unusual level of intuition has already been noticed by a good number of people here, and nearly everyone has high praise for you. I have a feeling that you will be important in bringing this seemingly-endless war to a close." Sally blushed and looked away, but Mike wasn't yet finished.

"What you receive as your Macht Signature will carry for the rest of your life," he said seriously, chucking Sally lightly under the chin. "So choose wisely."

"I will," Sally said, her normally luminous smile falling abruptly into a serious stare. Mike studied her for a moment, and then gave a small smile as she burst into high-pitched giggles of excitement. He shooed her toward the entrance before turning away.

"Remember to wear your best dress," he reminded her over his shoulder as he walked to his bedside table.

"I'm wearing the old blue one with frilly, worn-out lace edges" Sally replied, stopping just inside the doorway and spinning in place.

Mike nodded and picked up his mask, mindlessly buffing its rough surface. "You should also bring your weapon," he said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?" Sally asked. Mike looked up, still polishing.

"I don't honestly know," he said. "Just, I don't know, a gut feeling."

Sally nodded earnestly. "I can feel it, too," she said. "It's something in the air. Something has happened, and there's not going to be any more waiting."

She turned to Mike, who had stopped polishing, and was staring at her in concern and what appeared to be apprehension. Sally blushed and turned away, running out the door.

"I'll remember to bring Teddy!" she called over her shoulder, before disappearing into her own tunnel.

Mike frowned thoughtfully as he resumed his work, mulling over how Sally had become unfocused in the final seconds of their conversation. It had almost felt prophetic.

He shuddered as he recalled her words.

'Something has happened, and there's not going to be any more waiting.'

Sighing, he finally finished polishing the mask, and put it on. Turning to the mirror, he smiled. The Artist of Death had returned.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it helped clear up any questions you might have had about how the "Macht" are organized. At any point, if you have any questions, just send me a PM, and I'll do my best to clear up whatever questions and concerns you have, unless doing so would give away some of the plot.**

 **The next chapter introduces the most ruthless of the Macht. Have fun guessing!**

 **Happy reading to you and yours!**

 **- _DarkJeneral_**


	4. Chapter 3: Something in the Air

**Chapter 3: Something in the Air**

* * *

Luke looked down at Angel through his mask, his single green eye glinting with pride at his apprentice. To their left and right the other three of Angel's class stood with their mentors, and Luke considered each pair in turn.

First, to their immediate right stood Planne and young Ara. It was no secret that Planne and Ara considered each other family, even more so than those who had been raised by the Tall Man. However, Planne's ability to see the future was hardly worth worrying over, as it had created unneeded stress. Ara's power surely wouldn't be enough to cover that.

To Luke's immediate left stood the Macht known as Sadie, with her ward, Alice. Sadie had the power of immortality. Though all who received this power had at least one weakness, Sadie's had yet to be discovered, though not by a lack of trying. It was largely thought that Alice would follow in her footsteps.

Lastly, at the end of the row to Luke's left stood Mike and his trainee, Sally. They were the only two who deserved his full attention, if only because of Mike's fearsome reputation throughout the family.

Mike's powers were Death Artistry and Advanced Martial Ability, which essentially meant that he could kill someone gracefully, artistically, AND efficiently; a talent that Luke somewhat envied.

Sally, on the other hand, was a strange one. She had already demonstrated an unusual amount of intuition, even for a Chosen, and it was a good bet that the Gamer would choose to build on that foundation.

Luke glanced back down at the youth under his care, and found her looking back up at him. He smiled, and squeezed her shoulder gently. She beamed, and opened her mouth to say something.

At that moment, there was a sudden commotion at the back of the cavern. Luke turned, along with all but Mike, to watch as the most ruthless of them all stepped from his tunnel.

His pale skin, marbled with burn scars, gleamed in the moonlight. His long, jet black hair shadowed his lowered face even better than the grimy, blood-spattered hoodie he always wore. However, it was neither his appearance, nor his attire, that immediately captivated the crowd.

It was the sight of his famed twin blades, unsheathed and polished, shining in the dim light of the cavern.

At the sudden silence, the young man raised his head, revealing burning green eyes and the permanent smile that had become his trademark.

All gathered in the cavern bowed respectfully toward the newcomer; even the Tall Man inclined his head slightly, and received the same, in return. However, it was not the Tall Man that caught the killer's eye.

One man remained facing the other way, refusing to acknowledge his presence. The crowd shifted uneasily as Mike finally turned, and raised his masked face to meet the newcomer's eyes.

"Greetings, Jeff," Mike said, his voice giving nothing away. "It's been a long time."

In a move that very few saw, Jeff suddenly stood in front of Mike, his knives pressed against Mike's throat.

"You bastard," Jeff spat. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't slit your gullet right here and now!" Mike blinked, emotionless, at Jeff's enraged appearance.

"I can give you four," he said. "One, you prefer to kill without witnesses, even when it doesn't matter. Two, if I don't survive, then there will be no-one to give away my trainee, and the Gamer will not appreciate that."

Jeff nodded reluctantly, accepting the logic of the arguments, though not pulling away from his attack position. "That's two."

"Third," Mike continued, "That for which you blame me was not my fault. Liu made his own choice, and we all suffered from that choice." Jeff's grip on his knives tightened, and a thin line of blood trickled down Mike's throat.

"And four?" Mike met Jeff's glare with one of equal fire, and spoke with slow emphasis.

"Fourth, It would take even you a while to grow back your balls." Jeff glanced down at where Mike's single knife was, indeed, positioned perfectly for the intended castration.

Slowly, Jeff raised his eyes back up, and fixed Mike with a glare that had been known to lead to death. Mike, the emotionless features of his mask betraying nothing, simply returned the stare, seemingly unfazed by the hatred being sent his way.

Suddenly, the tension in the room was released as Jeff burst out laughing, and sheathed his knives. Mike, hidden behind his disguise, cracked a small smile, his version of laughing hysterically, and his knife once more disappeared. Jeff slapped him on the back.

"Good to see that you've still got it, old friend," he rasped, offering a handshake. Mike nodded, accepting both the compliment and the proffered hand.

" _ **Are you quite finished?"**_ The voice resonated throughout the cavern; a noise not so much heard as felt. All who heard it knelt, in acknowledgement of superior power.

"My apologies, Sir," Jeff spoke up. "I should have killed him."

"You should have tried," Mike corrected, his eyes gleaming from behind the painted mask. Jeff smirked, but held his tongue at the appearance of a shadow-enveloped being at the front of the cavern.

" _ **Indeed, that would have been more fitting for the occasion,"**_ the being known as The Gamer agreed. " _ **However, it would be a pity if one of our newest warriors lost their mentor before being properly inducted."**_

Jeff nodded, accepting the forgiveness of his King, and stepped back into the crowd. The Gamer scanned the four youths and their mentors before speaking again.

" _ **Traditionally,"**_ The Gamer began, " _ **the Macht-to-be would simply face a rigorous test, and those who passed would be given a dose of my Power. However, these are trying times."**_

" _ **As such,"**_ The Gamer continued, " _ **I am announcing a trial by combat."**_ Several Macht gasped. Trial by combat had always been used as a last resort, as failing generally meant death. Such a fate would reduce their numbers even more than they currently were.

" _ **These four are not the only ones that shall compete, however,"**_ The Gamer said, raising his voice. " _ **Some of you have weakened in your time away from the battlefield. I revoke the powers of the four weakest, until they reprove themselves to me through single combat."**_

Four Macht, feeling themselves revert to their hated human forms, tremulously stepped forward, as the others pressed themselves against the wall.

" _ **In the first rounds, there will be no casualties,"**_ The Gamer ordered. " _ **Other than that, no holds are barred. The fights will be as follows: Drake and Ara, Planne and Sally, Will and Angel, Ash and Alice."**_

Having said his piece, the Gamer waved his hand, and four caged arenas appeared around the combatants, their electric hum announcing that there would be no escape from this fate.

The Gamer's grim smile stood out from beneath his dark cloak. " _ **Begin."**_

Immediately, the eight sprang at each other, attempting to prove, or reprove, themselves to their King.

Will hurtled, full speed, at Angel, who easily leapt over him, allowing him to tumble straight into the side of the cage, shocking him to unconsciousness.

Ash traded clumsy blows with Alice until a lucky shot knocked Ash to the aground.

Sally and Planne dodged around each other, neither able to land a shot on the other.

Drake and Ara, masters of hiding, suddenly found themselves in a situation where hiding was not a viable choice, and so were forced to show a side of themselves very few had seen; they attacked each other with a savagery that equally surprised and excited them.

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ The Gamer suddenly bellowed. The competitors looked at him, surprised.

"Sir?" Ara questioned.

" _ **I have seen all I need to see."**_

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! Thanks for being patient with me on getting this chapter out!**

 **Though the first battle between the Macht was not very long, dramatic, or even well-described, don't worry. More is yet to come!**

 **No situational references, this chapter, but I think that the number of new characters makes up for that. Don't worry, very few of them will be important enough to require remembering who is who.**

 **Please feel free to message me about any problems or questions you may have with the storyline, and I will answer you as best I can without spoilers.**

 **Happy reading to you and yours!**

 **- _DarkJeneral_**


	5. Chapter 4: Curses and Blessings

**Chapter Four: Curses and Blessings**

* * *

The Gamer looked at the assembled Macht, and then at the eight now bowing before him.

" _ **Will, Ash, Alice, come closer."**_ The three warriors cautiously approached the Dark figure, and kneeled with bowed heads.

" _ **You have failed,"**_ The Gamer said, bluntly.

"What?!" Alice blurted out, immediately straightening up. "But I _won_!"

" _ **Only a fool would call that winning,"**_ The Gamer growled.

"But I know I can do better once I have my powers!" Alice insisted.

" _ **IF YOU CAN BARELY BEAT A SINGLE UNARMED HUMAN WITHOUT YOUR POWERS, HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT A SWARM OF HUMANS EVEN WITH THEM?"**_ The Gamer roared.

Alice took a step back, but then adopted a defiant stance. Several of the Macht closest to the exit began to quickly and quietly file out, and Ash and Will slipped into a low kowtow, trembling in trepidation.

"How do you expect me to defeat a human swarm with my powers, when you won't give me a chance to try?" Alice demanded, looking The Gamer in the eye. The darkness around The Gamer deepened, and the Dark Being seemed to swell with power. Though obviously terrified, Alice held firm. Suddenly, The Gamer relaxed, and his powers faded to a dull shadow.

" _ **Very well. If it is powers you desire, it is powers you shall receive."**_ The Gamer placed his left hand on Alice's head, and Alice knelt, as the Gamer sang.

" By the Power I wield, you will never fear death;

Yet will yearn for contact 'til your dying breath."

Alice jerked her head up, wondering if she could have heard wrong. What The Gamer had just said sounded like… a curse?

Suddenly, a wave of pain flowed through her, and she screamed with the agony.

Or, at least, she tried.

The Gamer's voice rang out, again, piercing the curtain of her torment.

" _ **I curse you, who would defy me. You will never again speak, nor feel, but neither will you die, until I allow it. Begone from this place and never return, until the End of Days.**_

" _ **BEGONE!"**_

With that, little Alice faded from view, and was lost from sight. The Gamer turned to the other two, who had now fallen to lying face-down on the floor.

" _ **Your task is now simpler,"**_ The Gamer said. " _ **Instead of defeating two combatants, you need only defeat one."**_ Ash and Will turned to look at each other, each judging their opponent's ability.

" _ **You will be allowed to use your powers for this battle,"**_ The Gamer continued, as the roped-off arenas disappeared, " _ **So that your teammates may remember you as having fallen in battle. For that reason, I also give you back your True Names."**_ Lightning shot from behind Piko's yellow and black mask, sparking off his aged tuxedo, and Hawk knelt in a starting position.

" _ **You may use as much of this cavern as you wish,"**_ The Gamer said, seemingly amused at the preparations of the Macht below him. " _ **The one to survive will live."**_ The two combatants looked up at their leader, waiting for the signal.

The Gamer smiled, knowing exactly what was about to happen. " _ **Go."**_

Immediately, Hawk was gone, reappearing behind Piko with a long knife in his hand. Piko spun around, and raised his hands to electrocute his enemy. Suddenly, his hands dropped to his sides, and his eyes dulled. Then, the body that had been Ash McPasta, also known as Piko, crumpled to the ground, blood staining his suit.

As everyone stared at the corpse, The Gamer judged his followers' reactions. Most simply looked morose at losing a teammate. Jeff was grimly smiling, and Mike was unreadable, as always. "Master" looked sad to lose his nephew, but that was to be expected. Piko's roommate, Jargon, looked nervous, but that was simply from the stress.

Satisfied, the dark entity raised his hands above his head, and proclaimed, " _ **It is done."**_ As the Macht slowly filed back in, The Gamer mentally tallied them: the Tall Man and his 14 "children", "Master", The two pairs of Refugees, Wound the Cannibal, and himself. Twenty-two.

The Gamer sighed, silently, then raised his voice. " _ **Chosen Ones, come forward."**_ The three remaining trainees separated themselves from the group, and knelt.

" _ **You have done well,"**_ The Gamer said, softly, before ceremonially raising his voice.

" _ **Ara, Angel, Sally: do you promise to never use your powers against me, until the End of Days?"**_

"We do," the three spoke in unison.

"We will hold them to it," the girls' mentors intoned.

" _ **Very well, then."**_ The Gamer raised his right hand, and began the transfer of power that all in the crowd had experienced at least once.

"By the Power I wield, and the answers you seek,

Let your powers be mighty, to make our foes weak."

As the words echoed in the cavern, a dark fog surrounded the three girls, obscuring them from the view of the crowd.

" _ **Rise, and Name yourselves,"**_ The Gamer proclaimed.

From the fog, three shapes moved toward The Gamer. They stopped just short of him, and bowed deeply, before raising their heads to look their leader in the eye.

Folding her pure white wings behind her back, Angel's hollow black eyes and short blond hair accentuated her pale skin and filled-out body. A gleaming broadsword hung at her waist, ready for action.

Sally's new form, on the other hand, looked exactly the same, save for glowing green eyes, and The Gamer knew that she would remain that way until she died.

" _It is difficult, isn't it,_ " a voice said in his mind. " _Knowing things nobody else ever will?_ " The Gamer was stunned. Distracted as he was, breaking through his mind's considerable barriers should have been impossible. And yet, Sally had done so with no apparent effort. As he nodded to her, the last of the three caught his eye.

Ara stood, smiling happily, her canines dripping with a pale green liquid that The Gamer knew had to be toxic. She blinked her six red eyes at him, her pink hair shifting as she cocked her head to the side, considering her new name. However, what caught The Gamer's eye were the eight brown spider legs that spanned out in a rough circle from Ara's waist, holding her up, so that her feet never touched the ground.

Once the three had decided, The Gamer nodded, and stretched his hands to the crowd.

" _ **My followers, I give you your new sisters: The Fallen One, Judge of the Living, PM; Arachne Sapiens, Mother of Spiders, PM; and Skralla, Voice of Despair, OM. Introduce yourselves as such."**_

" _No need,"_ Skralla stated. " _I can simply give you their names via their own thoughts."_

" _Jeff, Bane of Humanity."_

" _Aster, Controller of All."_

" _Arson, Fire of Agony."_

" _Mum, Valet of Eternity."_

" _Sadie, Defier of Mortality."_

" _Wound, Devourer of Flesh."_

" _Planne, Harbinger of Fate."_

" _Master, Destroyer of Hope."_

" _The Tall Man, Defender of Macht."_

" _The Gamer, Emperor of Darkness, Keeper of Puzzles, Challenger of Possibilities."_

" _Hawk, Runner of Wind."_

" _Jack-in-the-Box, Jester of Hades."_

" _Jane, Avenger of the Untold."_

" _Jargon, Lord of Pain."_

" _Kali, Mistress of Time."_

" _Puppeteer, Dancer of Strings."_

" _Mikael, Artist of Death."_

" _Phake, Thief of Shadows."_

" _Conclave, Conduit of Witchcraft."_

As everyone but The Gamer stared, amazed, at the power Skralla had just demonstrated, The Gamer smiled at the three new Macht.

" _ **Just in time to be of use,"**_ he said. With that strange piece of foresight, his shadowy aura folded into itself, and he vanished into the darkness.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! So sorry it's been so long since the last update! Time got away from me. A thousand apologies.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the latest chapter! Though there are no story references, this chapter introduced the rest of The Gamer's "Macht". However, it recently occurred to me that telling you which character is which drains the fun out of reading. So, I'm going to delete the after sections where I tell you who is who. If you have any questions, feel free to DM me.**

 **Please follow and/or favorite if you liked it, and please leave a review, whether you liked it or not, to tell me what, if anything, needs changing. Thanks a lot, everyone, for taking me this far!**

 **Happy reading to you and yours!**

 **- DarkJeneral**


	6. Chapter 5: Hunted

**Chapter 5: Hunted**

* * *

Planne suddenly stood up straighter. "They're here."

"Defense positions," the Tall Man barked. "Time to show them what we've got." Immediately, the assembled Macht rushed to their positions, in order to defend their home.

As nine of the twenty-one rushed to the forward defence positions, Planne took her seat in the middle of the large cavern, closing her eyes to foresee the battle that was yet to come.

The remaining eleven circled the cavern, preparing themselves to fight. After a time, Planne began moving randomly, her face contorting wildly as she jerked around. Arachne walked over beside her mentor, and crouched beside her, trying to sense what her partner was seeing. Suddenly, Planne's eyes whipped back open, and she stared frantically in the direction of the incursion.

"Run," she whispered to Arachne, before falling into a faint.

The Tall Man, overhearing, immediately began the evacuation procedure of those standing there. As Jeff and Mike guarded the entry way from the incursion, they began hearing screams from the tunnel in front of them. Receiving a nod of permission from the Tall Man, the two ran toward the cries.

As the two rounded the corner, a strange creature that seemed to be only sharp teeth and demonic eyes lunged at them from the shadows, only to be cut down from behind by Jack-in-the-Box.

Jack-in-the-Box, panting heavily, motioned Kali and Aster, carrying the heavily wounded body of Sadie, to run on into the main body of the caverns.

Wound came running up from the breach, out of breath.

"Where are the others?" Jeff yelled, grabbing Wound by the shoulder.

"There are no others left!" Wound replied, twisting out of Jeff's grip.

Suddenly, Wound was shoved backward by a powerful ball of orange fur, and he slammed against the wall.

Looking up, he saw Jeff, Jack-in-the-Box, and Mikael fighting for their lives against a ten-foot-tall bear-thing. Without thinking, Wound leapt up onto the gigantic creature's back, wrapped his arms around its neck, and with one swift motion ended the monster's life.

"Let's go!" The Tall Man called from the cavern. As they ran past him, a seven-foot insect tried to leap onto Wound's back, only to be caught by The Tall Man, and thrown to the ground. The Tall Man's already long fingers extended around the creature's head, and crushed it with a single powerful movement.

The Tall Man looked up at Jeff, who was standing still, looking back down the hallway.

"Jeff!" Jeff looked down at his father, who stared back at him with something near compassion. "She's not coming, son."

"I know," Jeff sighed. "It was a vain hope." The Tall Man patted his son on the shoulder, and ran down the escape tunnel. Jeff started after him, but was distracted by a shape moving through the darkness. As the shape grew closer, it became a twisted humanoid,

"You all will die," the creature whispered, its scarred face and demonic smile far too familiar to Jeff. It pointed a single knife at his chest, and its smile widened even further. Jeff met the creature's insane grin with one of his own, and drew his dual weapons.

"You first."

"No, first was your little girlfriend," the creature laughed hoarsely. "She will be missed, won't she?"

With a roar of anger, Jeff threw himself at the creature, and the battle was waged.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I only intend it to be a filler, for now. I will be largely focusing on my other story, until it is done. At that point, I will return to this story, hopefully, and finish it out.**

 **This chapter also saw the beginning of wartime deaths in this storyline, so here's the list:**

 **GameMaster's Dead:  
 **Alice, Abandoned of God**  
 **Piko, Conductor of Energy**  
 **Jane, Avenger of the Untold** **Aster, Controller of All (OC)  
Mum , Valet of Eternity (OC)** **Hawk, Runner of Wind****

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **The Other's Dead:  
Chomper, Drainer of Life (OC)  
 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Bearclaw, Beast of Vengeance (OC)  
Mantis, Claw of Kings (OC)**********************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Please follow and/or favorite if you like the story, and leave a review whether you like it or not!**********************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Happy reading and writing to you and yours!**********************************************************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **- DarkJeneral**********************************************************************************************


End file.
